(8)GoldenEye 007 vs (9)Diablo II 2015
Results Round One '' ''Wednesday, November 11, 2015 Ulti's Analysis There was some minor hype around this match pre-contest, because ever since 2004 and the villains contest people have feared Blizzard's rally power. These people clearly haven't played any Blizzard games since the Diablo 2/Brood War glory days, because that company has completely run itself into the ground and turned into absolute garbage. The worst offender was World of Warcraft, which was Blizzard's version of Wind Waker. Once they made that game and realized they could fleece as much money from their addicted fanbase as possible with minimal effort, Blizzard was done. WoW would subsequently run itself into the ground, to no one's surprise. But let's not stop there. Diablo 3 literally did not work on launch day, then when people got it up and running the drop rates on items were so abysmal that people quit en masse just weeks after starting -- not to mention the AWFUL auction house garbage. They tried fixing Diablo 3 with various patches and expansions, but the damage was done. Warcraft 3's single player campaign was okay, but the hero + creep system in multiplayer rendered it one of the worst multiplayer experiences in gaming history. The literal only good thing to come from Warcraft 3 was IceFrog and Guinsoo creating Dota, which spawned the MOBA genre. But that's not technically a Blizzard accomplishment; that's people taking the map editor and showing their own talent. Starcraft 2 is a cash grab abomination of the highest order and is a direct result of the Activision-Blizzard merger. Remember, video games are not about having fun and should exist only to suck as much money from people as possible. Why make a good 60 dollar game when you could release multiple things over time and make a 500 dollar game? The Activision-Blizzard CEP literally said this. Cue Starcraft 2 being released in three parts, even though it was advertised as three games with expansion prices on two of them. I recently played Starcraft 2 over a friend's place since he was dumb enough to actually give Blizzard money (heaven knows I'll never do it again), not to mention the game finally actually being out, and it's absolute trash. Garbage gameplay, garbage plot. The entire plot that was set up over five games and years upon years of hype came down to "hey Protoss, just cut your hair off and we win". I am literally and in no way exaggerating. Dumbest bullshit I've seen in years, and I've played a lot of bad video games. Oh and let's not forget Heroes of the Storm, which is Blizzard's awful attempt to hop onto the MOBA market. It has no items, only hero levels. There is nothing else you need to know. The game is trash. So no, Diablo 2 was not beating Goldeneye. One game comes from a damaged brand that will never be repaired. The other is respected to this day, and even today has world championship tournaments that NGamer64 regularly attends. Diablo 2 by itself is a legendary video game, and is my personal favorite Blizzard game of them all. Some of my best gaming memories of all time involve Diablo 2. But Diablo 2 getting its ass kicked in this poll meant more than a point in a bracket. It was justice for all of gaming. Fuck Blizzard. Fuck Activi$ion. Fuck everything that company has done since World of Warcraft. They cannot go bankrupt and be out of gaming fast enough. I'm sorry Diablo 2 had to be sacrificed for the greater good, as it did nothing wrong, but certain things must be done in the name of gamer justice. Goldeneye deserved this. It's still the best FPS ever made, and the people who try saying it's aged badly or is overshadowed now have no idea what they're talking about. At the very least, we can agree to disagree. And yes, it's better than Perfect Dark. Sometimes having limits on what one can do is a good thing, since you're left wanting more instead of doing too much. The best-looking girl in any strip club is the one with the most clothes on. Ctes's Analysis There was a lot of talk about GoldenEye upsettying Skryim pre-contest, but I didn't see much about the potential upset in this match. It might've just been that NGamer got to hype GoldenEye > Skyrim a bit on The Show. Diablo II winning here was a cool little upset, definitely not impossible. Count out bracket votes and such, and it might just break 45% too. Then there's the rally spillover, which favored GoldenEye a little bit seemingly. It's difficult to tell and it wasn't much, but GoldenEye started out a lot stronger than it ended. Those two things aside and this would be a lot closer, so you can't blame people for thinking Diablo II stood a chance here. But while they were close, it doesn't take too much contest history to get this one right. And I don't just mean looking at previous results from these two games specifically, which would also favor GoldenEye. It's just knowing that GoldenEye is from a strong era. It ended up being Year of SNES instead of Year of N64, which gave the GoldenEye and Banjo upsets in round 2 even worse odds, but the N64 era is still powerful here. Diablo II might come from roughly the same time, but it's a PC game and those never do well here. If you're in doubt about a match and one of the entrants is a PC game, well, a good rule is to pick against the PC game. You're pretty much always correct and this match was no exception. Considering that GoldenEye rode a little rally spillover to get this much on Diablo, it would really take some weird shenanigans for it to beat Skyrim. That upset wasn't looking too hot right now. Rally spillover would need to favor GoldenEye a lot and that didn't seem all too likely. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches